IU
Perfil thumb|250px|IU *'Nombre:' 아이유 / IU *'Nombre real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Loen Entertainment Dramas *Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012), ''Cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Take My Hand'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Someday'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Araro/ Wind Flower'' (E.S) tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You'' tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) *''Danny boy'' tema para Paradise (2009) *''Fifth Finger'' tema para 19-Nineteen (2009) Peliculas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest (2011) Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (2013) *Happy Together (2013) *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) *Come to play – (MBC, 2011) *You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) *E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) *Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) *Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) *Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) *Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) *Heroes (SBS, 2010) *Starry Night (MBC) *Gom Music Chart (GomTV, 2009) Programas de Radio *Radio Star (MBC, 2011) *Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *Chin Chin Radio *Maybee's Raise the Volume Anuncios *'2013:' SK Telecom 11st *'2012:' Wave 3 *'2012:' Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012:' Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012:' The Saem Cosmetic *'2012:' G by GUESS *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection *'2011:' Memories for the sea_for EXPO 2012 *'2011:' Bulgaris *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011:' Sansung Galaxi S2 *'2011:' S-Oil *'2011:' Home Plus *'2011:' Maxicana *'2011:' T-Store *'2011:' SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *SK Telecom (2011) *Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook *4G LTE Junto a Won Bin *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:' Shu uemura *UNIONBAY *Marca Anycall *MyChew candy Videos Musicales *Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating Discografía Corea Album Album Repackge Mini Album Single Digital Single Japón Mini Album Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *IU & Fiestar- Sea Of Moonlight #1 - LOEN Summer Story (2012) *Wanted - #2 Like You (2012) *Bizniz - #1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) *Seung Ri - #5 I KNOW (2011) *Road for Hope - #1 Seonmul (2010) *Road for Hope - #3 Sarangui Request (Yoo Seung Ho)) (2010) *Let's go! (2010) *Run - #2 Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) *3 of the Eye - #1 247 (2009) *Mighty Mouth - #8 Hope (2009) *Suho - #1 Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) *Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) Reconocimientos *'2011 13th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Premio a Mejor actuación Vocal en Solitario *'2011 3rd Melon Music Awards: Canción del Año (Digital Daesang) *'''2011 3rd Melon Music Awards: Top 10 *'2011 Style Icon Awards:' Icono de Estilo Top 10 *'2011 5th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot CF Star *'2011 20th Seoul Music Awards:' Mejor Digital Album (REAL) *'2011 20th Seoul Music Awards:' Premio Bonsang *'2010 17th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards Ceremony: '''Premio Cantante Nueva Generación *'2010 11th Korea Visual Arts Festival:' Premio Fotogénesis *'2010 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Canción del mes (Junio) (Nagging) *'2010 25th Golden Disk Awards:' Música digital Bonsang *'2010 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Canción del mes (Diciembre) (Good Day) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Nueva Estrella Variedad *'2010 Melon Music Award:' Premio TOP 10 *'2008 Ministro de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo:' Power Rookie Award Curiosidades *'Aficiones: leer, cantar, bailar *'''Habilidades: tocar la guitarra, tocar el piano, hablar inglés *'Comida favorita:' sashimi, mattang *'Músico favorito:' Gummy, Ha Dong Kyun, Taeyang, Kim Tae Woo, Tamia *'Actores favoritos: 'Kang Ji Hwan, Jung Tae Yang, Han Ji Min *Muchos críticos y espectadores la califican como la segunda BoA por sus cualidades en común. *Desde su debut, IU dijo que su sueño no es ser una cantante popular sino una artísta en el sentido puro de la palabra y asegura que tiene vocación para lograr este objetivo. *'Educacion:' Escuela Media: Eonju Middle School **'Escuela secundaria: '''Dongdug Girls High School *Es común ver IU cantar canciones con su guitarra acústica en los TV-Shows. Algunas de las canciones ha tocado son, Keojitmal de Big Bang, Gee de Girls Generation, Sorry, Sorry de Super Junior y Juliette de SHINee. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial (Corea) *HanCinema Galería IU.jpg IU2.jpg IU3.jpg IU4.jpg IU6.jpg IU7.jpg IU8.jpg IU9.jpg Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|IU (아이유) Boo thumb|right|300 px|IU(아이유) Lost Child 'Japón''' thumb|left|300 px|IU(아이유) Good Day thumb|right|300 px|IU(아이유) You & I (Short ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador